User blog:5555thExplosionMage/Another Project to Add to My List
I AM MAKING A VISUAL NOVEL! YAYS! As in visual novel I mean dating simulator where you date people in the chat! YAYS! This is a project I hope to have done by December with at least 5 different endings per person and I think I'll have 10 people in it. So yeah, I am going to be open for plot suffestions for different routes and who should be in the visual novel. People who are forced into the visual novel will have to comment what their personality is like so I can represent them accurately. POLL TIME Current Plot Idea You are a new user to Death Battle Fanon Wiki. The sheer amount of people in the wiki frightens you and finding a friend would be difficult. Will you make it out of here alive? Will you die? Or will you find the love of your life awaiting you in the chat? People Who Are Possible to Ship With Pictures of the characters will be added on a seperate blog when I get to making them. Mage A young girl with a crazy nature. However she seems to be easily pissed off and seems to like someone already. Maybe you can outshine her target? Hat Just Mage's hat, no real plot to it. GA The most amazing of attornies. GA is kindhearted and jokey, and tries to be a faithful shoulder to lean on for just about anybody who needs one. Despite his caring nature, he can be... oblivious, to certain kinds of advances. Saikou Also known as the Lewd King, Saikou is the ultimate pervert and Mage's older brother. (Personality TBD) Lucky A kind girl who can't possibly seem crazy! Wait is she and Mage playing kidnap? Mage's older sister. (Personality TBD) Para A fedora wearing bada^&. (Personality TBD) Aqua A friggen adorable girl that likes Pocky. (Personality TBD) More Characters TBD (4 Remaining) We're voting for the possible people. The vote will be held a week after I made this. Ytm Cool, Rude, Kind, Slightly Sadistic, Two-Faced, Odd, has feelings for a specific someone. Char Boisterous, but has a good sense of character and is an oblivious son of a gun. He can catch the hint about other's interest, however. Masta A cheerful and kinda annoying person, he's too oblivious any bad things going on and tends to be a little to chatty, he's been known to spill secrets from time to time but regardless, he'll try his best to be the greatest friend (oh boyfriend hue hue) you can get. Warpy Cheerful, angered easily, flirtacious, displays yandere-ish tendencies, has a knack for hooking up with the worst of people. HG Mostly a chill and level-heading dude, though can be a bit lewd at times. As for what "a bit" really means, take that for what you will. Is also the biggest insomniac around, but that's irrelevant. Afro Pretty chill, likes Videogames, memes, etc. but if someone pisses me off, watch the fuck out. Pretty ambiguous to everything but on the inside a very poetic person. Over-sensitive and has a huge heart. But, his outer shell is very arrogant and full of himself Riolu Normally chill, and somewhat lazy guy who normally is calm, but can be angered pretty easily if his friends or pride is put at risk. 100% a nerd and collector and wants to finds as close to a mirrior match to himself. Does not get along for those that tolerate bad things, and is some what of a hot head. Very good at adapting to situations if still calm, and can change the topic around easily if others are feeling down. POLL TIME Who will be the remaining four main characters? Ytm Char Masta Warpy HG Afro Riolu Background Characters People who were popular choices as routes but were pushed to this due to 10 being the limit. This is basically everyone else on the wiki but they will have some significance to routes. Gmea Doesn't speak much. Tends to get easily annoyed and spends more time with video games than with people. Generally cares for himself, but observant of others. Title Ideas Just throw some title ideas at me. Come on, DO IT! There will be a poll after I complete writing someone's route on what the title should be. ... inb4 someone says the title should be "It's Time to Stop" Chat's Fallacy Mewithpolly Dates Made in Hell Cannonpaloza POLL TIME! Title? Chat's Fallacy Mewithpolly Dates Made in Hell Cannonpaloza Things I Need Help With Finding Soundtrack Volunteers GA Editing Character Images Volunteers Finding a Male Anime Character Creator That Isn't From Rinmaru Category:Blog posts